chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden Witch
|gold = 550 550 550 |exp = 500 500 500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/3 Fatima [ I said, come with me-- ] Pirika [ What in the world is this about? ] Phoena [ There she goes... ] Pirika [ Seriously, the people in this tower are way too self-centered! ] Fatima [ Hurr up and get over here. ] Phoena [ ...Pirika and Hero, let's go. ] ---- Fatima [ You're late ] Pirika [ So? What do you want? ] Fatima [ Shut up for a minute. I'm thinking. ] Phoena [ Is it something that's hard to talk about? ] Fatima [ I'm not sure if this is going to mean anything, but...here we go. Come on out. ] Pirika [ Eh? Is there someone there ] Beast [ ... ] Phoena [ The monster that attacked us!? ] Fatima [ ...Do with them as you please. ] Beast [ ...! ] Part 2/3 Phoena [ Please stop! Why would you do such a horrible thing!? ] Beast [ ...What about you? ] Phoena [ You mean me? ] Fatima [ Cataclysmic events are occurring because of that book. I think it's quite evil. ] Phoena [ Ah... ] Pirika [ Why do you know about that, Fatima? ] Fatima [ Why, indeed? Does it really matter? ] Pirika [ Fatima, you're not saying that you're a... ] Fatima [ What? A member of the Black Army? You sure are hasty to decide such things. ] Phoena [ I-I'm wrong? ] Fatima [ Well, are you? Let's move on to the next one. ] Beast [ ...! ] Part 3/3 Fatima [ So this is how things turn out after all. ] Phoena [ Fatima, why are you doing this? ] Fatima [ That book will destroy the world. ] Phoena [ No, but that's... ] Fatima [ Impossible? Can you really say that? ] Phoena [ ... ] Fatima [ That book has the power to do it. And that makes it a threat. ] Pirika [ That's why I'm asking you how you know all of this!! ] Fatima [ You're just repeating yourself. Answer me first. ] Fatima [ It matters not how much you struggle, the world is doomed. Why do you even fight? ] Pirika [ I have no idea how to answer such a question. How do you know it will be destroyed? ] Fatima [ Fate is inevitable. The world is chained to it. Its path is unbending. ] Phoena [ ...Fate. ] Fatima [ All is preordained, Fate will not and cannot change. You will be this world's end. ] Pirika [ Phoena...will destroy the world? ] Fatima [ Exactly. ] Phoena [ But, but, I couldn't... ] Fatima [ If you died here, it would be for the good of the world. ] Phoena [ ...No! I...I don't want to die! ] Fatima [ How stereotypical to beg for your life. Is your life more precious than the world? ] Phoena [ I won't end it. I will live and protect the world. ] Fatima [ How do you plan to save the world, knowing nothing about it or even yourself? ] Phoena [ ... ] Phoena [ Even so, even so, I'll...! ] Phoena [ Hero, I'll...! ] -- Take Phoena's hand.-- Phoena [ I'll live and write a new future! ] -- Fatima's eyes widened -- Fatima [ That answer...! The path...opened up? ] -- Push Phoena back. -- Phoena [ I'll live and write a new future! ] -- Fatima's eyes widened -- Fatima [ That answer...! The path...opened up? ] Phoena [ Just now I...? ] Fatima [ Live for a new future...huh? ] Fatima [ Why would such an answer change fate...? No, it's no use thinking about it. ] Fatima [ Whatever the reason, I can't see it anymore. I can't see the future. ] Phoena [ Fatima, I'll solve the book's mystery. I think that's the best method that we have. ] Fatima [ I see. Very well... Do what you want. ] Pirika [ I-I don't really get what's going on, but it looks like we got through that okay. ] Pirika [ What are you, Fatima? Why do you know about the book? What is fate, anyway? ] Fatima [ I am the Witch of Fate. I know the past, present, and future. ] Fatima [ I decipher the threads spun into the world...and grieve their endings. ] Pirika [ What does that have to do with you sicking your monster on us? ] Fatima [ ...Amusement. ] Pirika [ A-Amusement!? Why? ] Fatima [ It is the only consolation for one living in despair. ] Fatima [ But it is no longer necessary. I do not know where this new path leads... ] Fatima [ So I will show you the path. The path that guides the fate of the world. ] Pirika [ In other words, what do you mean? ] Fatima [ The Queen of the Desert. Lost light. Missing pieces. That is but one madness. ] Phoena [ So we should meet the Queen of the Desert? ] Fatima [ Things left undone, events that could not occur... ] Fatima [ If you can reverse those things, perhaps their meaning could change. ] Phoena [ ...I understand. ] Pirika [ Phoena, you don't need to listen to what Fatima says. It doesn't make much sense. ] Phoena [ Pirika, it's okay. ] Pirika [ Why? Fatima tried to kill is, y'know? ] Phoena [ We just had a sad misunderstanding. But she's okay now. ] Pirika [ ...Phoena, can you trust what Fatima told us? ] Phoena [ I want to believe because I want to live in a world where deception isn't necessary. ] Pirika [ ...Okay. ] Pirika [ I still can't trust Fatima, but I believe you, Phoena. ] Phoena [ ...Thank you, Pirika. ] Fatima [ There isn't much time left for fate to be changed. Hurry before the path is closed. ] Phoena [ I understand. Then... ] Fatima [ Yes? ] Phoena [ What exactly are you referring to when you said "of the Desert"? ] Fatima [ ...Hey lil' girl over there, you better take her to the Lake of Sand. ] Pirika [ W-Who are you calling lil' girl!? Hey!! ]